


The Trainee

by nekochan1903



Category: K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Boyband, Boys Kissing, CEO, Changelings, Dominance, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mr. Lee - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?, dense charakter, idolgroup, kyung-mo, maybe a little touch of alpha/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekochan1903/pseuds/nekochan1903
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic. Here goes nothing:Kyung-mo is a trainee to become an Korean Idol. But the path is hard and somehow there are more than one person pulling him in different directions. and why is Mr. Lee his boss always around a corner?
Kudos: 1





	The Trainee

Park Kyung-mo was exhausted. He stared at himself in the mirror in the training room. he just couldn't get the steps right. training for hours did nothing to improve his routine. The other members had left eons ago. He was only wearing a tnk top and some black trainig pants. Hair short and black with his bangs slick with sweat. When he'd enterd the company all the choreographie came so easy to him. But then he also didn't have all the pilling problems as this 5 year older self right now. His father lost his job due to a serious back injury and started drinking to drown his sorrow. And his mother couldn't work any more than two jobs to support his little brother who just started his last year of school.

As for himself Kyung-mo was lucky enough to pass an audition to his current idol company to become a trainee but the pay was relatively small as the group did not yet debut. So to live on his own in Seoul he had to work night shifts at an construction site because other jobs would interfere too much with his training. Also as he started he thought the heavy lifting would hlep him build up some muscles. Two birds with one stone as you could say.   
Unfortunately he started to build much more muscels than he had anticipating. His arms and chest area started to fill much more than either his dad or granddad ever achieved and both of them hab been in constructionbusiness.   
This was starting to be more of a problem because the style of his group was more of a slim fit figure rather than an bulky one. So when the boys and him went through the steps he started to stand out more an he didn't like it one bit. It didn't feel right. He wasn't a visual or the leader. He was simply a good and smooth dancer, content in the back and the side to let others shine.

So all this combined let his head hurt quite often. He tried to train more to shove all his worries aside but that got him only a sprained ankle and a very serious talk with the groups fitness- and dancetrainer. The next thing he thought might help was distracing himself with girls. Oh boy did he regret this decsion all right. As a 21 yearold man he had some experience with dating but he never quite reach the level of intamicy to realy get down to business. So he thought why not combine the nice with the necessary and try to be an escort. This way he could earn some money to send to his family and maybe even treat himself something nice which he couldn't have since forever.

So he searched in the world wide web and as usual the internet never disappoints. He found some mid-aged ajuma who was willing to pay seroius money to get some fit young boy to sweeten her evening. She wasn't horrible to look at and at first Kyung-mo thought the picture she send was from her daughter because what he saw he would never had assumed her actual age so good she had taken care of her skin. Only her eyes betrayed her when he met her in person. Some lifeexperience you can't just not see. First she took him to a restaurant where she obvously was a regular as she was welcomed with her name and no one bat an eye as to why she brought someone much younger with her. The food was nice an Kyung-mo started to relax more and more. The conversation was light and he thought the idea was not as bad as he feared. Some very expensive und potent whine did the rest. She paied and they went back to a hotel.

The Ajuma send him to take a shower and he obliged thankfully. Before the trip to the restaurant he had sweat buckets because of his nerves. As he was standing under the shower suddenly the doors opend and she slipped inside the shower to join him. Kyung-mo was too stunned to do something so his Date for tonight started to make the first move. She pressed him against the wall and kissed him openmouthed. Just grabbed him by his neck und pulled him down on her level und took the lead.   
He let it happend quite flabbergastered. The whole situation just felt....off. Kyung-mo was used to this kind of feeling. He'd had it with all the girls he'd dated oder flirted with. He had tried to whoo some girls in his early days in the company but as soon as they reciprocated he started to feel iffy and itchy of some sort. Just like you are wearing a wrong shirt which didn't quite fit. He'd shoved it all to his inexperience and the lack thereof to gain some. Kyung-mo always thought he was just more a dancer than a lover an that he would eventually begin to get the same feelings and urges as his friends always told him about. So he'd quite dating and fooling around to concentrate on his career and just hoped that he would grow up in the meantime.   
As he stood under the warm spray of water he came to a conclusion. It seems he did not grow up one bit. The same strange feeling kept creeping over his back. Her tounge inside his mouth did not feel hot oder tingling. At best he would describe it as wet. But he was detemined to not let his ajuma down. He tried his best to fake experience as he had read quite some columns on how to please a woman. She obviously liked it as she made quite the noise by moaning as he grabbed her by her hips to haul her up an carry her outside the shower and down on the bed. 

What followed was mediocre at best. He eventually became hard when she started to stimulate him as he was busy using his tounge and fingers on her. The sex itself was ok and he manged to let her come even twice. But he had to fake his own orgasm because he just couldn't get to a point of real pleasure. Luckily the ajuma was too involved in her own head to question his moaning which was just a tiny bit too dramatic to bee honest. But everthing just felt too soft for him. Her skin was too soft, her breast were too soft and the kisses which started off as strong just became meek little pecks as she was content to him "leading". 

But in the end she was happy and paid him even a little bit extra. And it was her happiness that counted that night. So he left her with money in his pocket an shame in his heart. He vowed to never try this kind of distraction again. It just wasn't worth it.  
Which brought him back in front of the mirror in the trainig room. How on earth could he turn his worries into something productive. He knew his steps would work better if he figured a way to stop this constant brooding and distress. Kyung-mo even started to get violet shadows under his eyes so he looked like a panda right now. As this thought crossed his mind he stared laughing like an idiot and just sank down to the floor just one inch away from admitting defeat.  
"what is so funny in the middle of the night Park Kyung-mo?" a very deep voice asked from the door.

Kyung-mo nearly had a heart attack. He definetly never got used to the easy steps the CEO of his Company had on him. The man named Lee Donhhae in his late 30's could sneak on anyone anywhere and it freaked him out since he started here 5 years ago. He could not for the life of him figure out what this man was thinking behind his always smiling mouth and crescend halfmoon eyes. Even right now Kyung-mo's adrenaline started pumping and he sprang to his feet as he was frightened quite easily. He did not know what to do mit his flight instinct, bow down deep to apologize for beeing here after closing hours or should he just stand his ground and collect some good reasons to defend his lacking performance in the last weeks.   
As difficult as it was he decided to wait and stand his ground to collect his thought as Mr. Lee just stood there in the door to the Training room waiting for an answer. His face was as nice as ever and Kyung-mo tried to remember the question.  
"Sorry what did you aks Direktor Lee?"

"I'm sorry to startle you but i finished some late work an was just passing by as you were laughing in here. What was so funny this late in the mirror?".  
Kyung-mo squirmed. Just his luck that his Boss had to see his idiotic and selfironic breakdown. He thought how he could not let himself look like a total looser when answering but in fact he was too exhausted to come up with a good cover story so he just admitted defeat and let himself lay bare. He just could not fight anymore.

"I was laughing at myself. I suck lately. And I can't get enough sleep so look at me right now. I look like a Panda. Some He-man Panda." he admitted.  
Mr. Lee looked at him for about 3 seconds and then he burst out laughing like Knyung-mo never had seen him. His face lit up und he started coming inside the Training room to stand besinde him in front of the mirror. His Boss put his right hand on Kyung-mos shoulder and as he was still giggeling as he gave Kyung-mo a bottle of waters with his other hand .

"As you mention it by yourself I can assure you I noticed you dancing a little off lately but to call you a Panda never crossed my mind. You only resemble a Panda in one way and that is the cute way you doze off on your breaks ."   
Kyung-mo got super red in his face. His ears stared burning like wildfire. Did his Boss just call him cute? And did his boss noticed him around every time he took a little nap? And why on earth would he tell him that?  
He stared at Mr. Lees face for about a minute without saying anything. His boss had stopped giggeling an just stared back in his eyes. Then he realized the bottle of water in his hand. As Kyung-mo looked down Mr. Lee already answed the question forming in his head.

"I saw you trainig before i started my own work 5 hours ago and i know you long enough to know you always forget to drink so i brought some with me in case you were still here. And i was right." Mr. Lee had a faint smile on his face but it looked diffrent to Kyung-mo than his regular smiling face. More feline. He could not quite put a finger on it. This thought intrigued Kyung-mo.

But he was also baffeled about the water. It was his favourite brand. He didn't know his boss knw what kind of water he drank usually. Why did he know? As Kyung-mo thought back the last weeks somehow there was always a bottle of water near him when he was practicing. He never questioned it, too absorbed in dancing or worriying or in the last days both at the same time.   
"thank you for the water. I apperciate your concern" he remberd his manners as he thanked Mr. Lee and bowed deep. also maybe to hide his still burning face and the look his boss gave him.   
He felt uneasy with the black eyes that started to bore inside his own. As both Men were nearly the same height Mr. Lee could look straight into Kyung-mos brown ones. He thought of the usual halfmoons and somehow they were gone. There was only obsidian black. He got shivers down his neck and didn't quite know why. So the Bow was a way to escpae and get him a chance to compose himself again . Also the hand that still lingerd on his shoulder felt hot and heavy. As he stepped away to bow it slid down his side and left some heavy goosebumps on his left side. 

The compsure he desperately needed right now did not get to him that easily he thought as he rose again from the bow.  
He started drinking the water as another way to cool his head and as expected he gulped down the hole bottle because he did not drank enough and got even thirstier after the bottle was emty.  
Luckily another bottle magically appeared in Mr. Lees hand. It exchaned hands and was drowned in seconds like the first one.   
Kyung-mo gasped for air as he felt a lot better. 

" I dont like you exhausting yourself like this. You should take better care of yourself." Mr. Lee was still only half smiling, his forehead a little furrowed.   
" I'm sorry, as i stated earlier, I am a panda. I really suck at everything at the moment."   
"Do not talk like that. I don't like it!" Mr. Lees voice was hard. It starteled Kyung-mo and he flinched. Mr. Lee saw it and a muscle in his jaw ticked.  
"please come with me, i think we need to talk." Kyung-mos heart sank. the dreaded sentence of death. whoever wanted to talk with anybody the results were seldom good ones. Maybe the Direktor wanted to fire him all along and finaly had good reason to. Maybe he had been too honest.

Mr. Lee lead the way out of the training room through some corridors to his own office. Kyung-mo had never been inside only knew the door from the outside, but everyone knew what door lead to the bosses realm.  
Once inside Mr. Lee turned on a lamp on his desk. Soft light flooded the room It was decorated in bright colors, more orange and beige than white with a lot of wood. On the right hand side of the room stood 2 sofas opposite of each other with a soft curly rug in the middle on the floor. 

The Desk with a Computer and a hole lot of Paperwork still neatly stacked in towers on top of it sat on the left hand side of the room. Kyung-mo looked around with interest. he saw a lot of plants, big ferns but also small little cacti.  
"Please take a seat on the sofa, I will get some more water." 

Kyung-mo sat down on the left sofa and looked at awe as his boss opened a minifridge under his workdesk and pulled another two bottles of his favourite brand out. He walked slowly to the sofas und gave one bottle to him and the other he kept to himself. He sat opposite Kyung-mo and crossed his legs in an elegant way only older men could do. That's what Kyung-mo thought as he admired the elegance and poise the older man displayed. He was definetly an ease with himself. he was a little jealous.  
"So, forgive me my rude tone earlier but i must admit i do not like any of my employees talking down on anyone, even themselves. Therfore please do not do it again. It does never help to focus on the bad things, it will only drag you down. Maybe we can discuss what exactly it is that you "suck" at? I could be of help?"

Mr. Lee spoke softly again, just like his old self that Kyung-mo knew but also hated.

It could be that he imagined the earlier stare and the hand touching him longer than necessary. Yes. definetly due to dehydration. He took another sip of water and thought about what to answer to his boss.  
"Well it started with the recent coreography. The new steps do not come to me as easily as it did before. I struggle with timing and my expression. I start to stand out of the crowed and i don't like it.  
In addition my family has some money issues which do affect my sleeping pattern as i have to work to support myself and when i can also my family. The only work i can do with my busy schedule at day ist construction an night which should have help with working out but the opposite happend. I gained too much muscle especially on my arms and chest. I look like some He-man. I feel like i don't fit in the group anymore..."

Kyung-mo wanted to stay easy on his worries, maybe play them down more to not give a false impression of whinery but as he spoke he got more and more into his angst and inner conflict. He gestured more and more with the bottle and at some point started shivering. Mr. Lee stood up an walked to the heater to turn it on the highest level to prevent his trainee to freeze. He sat down again and put one hand on Kyung-mos knee.   
Again with the bodycontact the younger one thought. His hands are still so warm. As the hand came to rest on him Kyung-mo also trailed off with his words, caught off guard. He just stared at the hand and then at his bosses face.  
Mr Lee smiled slowly and said "I do not think you don't fit in the group, I think you rather developed into someone worth in the center. The others also want to copy your new style, they like it way more than the old one. I overheard them when they left yesterday. Did they not tell you?"

"Well yes they did but i thought it was a joke. I didn't take it seriously. But......Really?" he stammered.  
Mr Lee laughed again. His thump rubbed slowly over his kneecap. Another shiver up his leg. Kyung-mo thought he might get a cold, he had a lot of shivers lately.  
"Yes really. Have a little confidence! I think you should talk to them again. I also think the new style ist better, it's not as mainstream as all the other idolgroups. It could set us apart. Especially in the Western world."  
Finally the CEO sat back again and took his hands back to his own lap. Kyung-mo felt both relieved and sad, he was freezing a little and the warm hand had been nice, comforting even. He did not know what was going on with him at the moment. He shoved the feeling aside to concentrate on the happy moment of praise from his boss.   
"For the moneyproblem i can't help you right now but when you can debut and the first money comes back to the company everone will get a raise so there is a chance of less work an night and more sleep." Just as he said the word sleep Mr. Lee leaned forward again to put his hand through Kyung-mos hair. 

His ears started bruning again. The facade of calm and collected Mr. Lee dropped again so that Kyung-mo saw a tint of feline again. Eyes open, like black silk, they spoke of everything but good old fashioned sleep. He shivered for the hundreth time today. His boss asked:  
"Are you cold?"  
"Mh not really, but somehow i get shivers today quite often. Maybe i will get sick. Thank god that i have tomorrow off. I think I should sleep it off."  
Mr. Lee stroked his hair again and then dropped his hand.  
"I think that is ja good idea. and after tomorrow i am sure your steps will come to you as they did before. Be confident!" The tone in which he said the last words had yet again some harsh undertone and Kyung-mo immediatley felt a rush and a happy feeling. He instantly knew he would succed.

"I will!" he said and started standing. His boss stood also and they walked to the office door. Mr. Lee opened it for the younger one and said:  
"I may stay a little while longer. I have an conceptidea which needs refinement. We will see each other around". Kyung-mo nodded and bowed in thanks. Just as he came up again Mr Lee grabbed his chin and put a featherlight kiss just next to his mouth. The touch was light but felt like thousand little antfeet on his face. Kyung-mo instantly got red again and his breath hitched in his throat.  
Mr Lee only stared in his eyes, chin still tightly in his hands, then released him with a whispered "sleep tight" und shut the door in hi face.   
Kyung-mo just stood there, trouble beathing, and not 100% sure if that had happend for real. He touched the corner of mouth where ist was still tingling. But no, it could not have happend. Why would he get an good night kiss from a) someone superior and b) someone so much older than him. 

Kyung-mo was sure he was still dehydrated. An illusion for sure. Maybe this was his libidos fault, after years of hibernation. Could be all. Finally after minutes of internal debating he left the corridor to head to his dorm inside the company to rest.   
When he was gone the door to the office opened again. Mr. Lee was still smiling as he looked in the direction the boy had diappeared. Now the look on his face was more....ferral.


End file.
